devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebellion
), unnamed techniques should be separated and in italics; any necessary technique description not in official description should be in gameplay section; add images from animated series.}} The Rebellion is Dante's trademark sword appearing in Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. Though it has the form of a standard claymore''Devil May Cry 2, '''Weapon File — Rebellion': "A standard sword for Dante.", it is a magical blade given to him as a keepsake from his father, the Dark Knight Sparda. It serves as both a physical manifestation of his powerDevil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Rebellion: "A memento given to Dante by his father, this large magical blade is the physical manifestation of Dante’s power.", and through its name, meaning "resistance", a symbol of his spirit.Devil May Cry 3'', Code: 1 — Dante', '''Dante's Weapons — Rebellion': "A keepsake sword from his father. Its name means "resistance." The blade's power originally laid dormant'''''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. This magic blade's true power hasn't fully awakened.", but through contact with Dante's blood, it was awakened.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. Dante's blood has awakened the blade's true power." Design Rebellion is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crosstree is folded in against the ribs, but it extends and the skull transform to a Screaming Skull (Wailing Skull) once the sword is awakened by Dante's blood. Story Rebellion once belonged to Dante's father, the Dark Knight Sparda, and was given to Dante as a keepsake. He uses it as his primary weapon while exploring the Temen-ni-gru, but after his first battle with his brother Vergil, Dante is impaled with the blade, with his blood inadvertently awakening the blade along with his demonic powers, and granting him access to Devil Trigger. Dante continues to use the sword until he recovers his father's personal blade, the Force Edge. He goes back to using the Rebellion after giving the Force Edge to Trish . When on a mission, Dante just carries the sword on his back, but while among humans, he carries it in a guitar case so as not to attract unwanted attention. Gameplay In Devil May Cry 3, the Rebellion Devil Trigger allows Dante to glide, as with the Alastor Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry. Rebellion also has the "Sword Pierce" technique, which allows Dante to fling the Rebellion and impale it into an enemy. This allows Dante to perform hand-to-hand techniques similar to Beowulf's Beowulf Combo I and Killer Bee. Dante can retrieve the sword by performing the Sword Pierce command again. Movesets Other appearances ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Dante wields Rebellion. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dante wields his Rebellion and can perform many of his signature techniques, including High Time, Helm Breaker, Prop Shredder, Stinger, Million Stab, Aerial Rave, Drive, Air Hike, Dance Macabre and Crazy Dance. Dante can also perform a new Level 3 Hyper Combo, "Devil Must Die", in which he zips back and forth with Stingers and stabs the opponent with a final Stinger that propels the enemy backward into a magical trap of some sort that resembles those set by Trish. Monster Hunter Frontier G Rebellion appears as an available weapon in ''Monster Hunter Frontier G. Notes and references Category:Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 2